A Speedy Fox's Reincarnation
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Things are never easy for Naruto, one moment he was trying to make an explosive note, like the person he saw make an explosion with one, but then it backfired somehow, never knowing he just started a chain-reaction with his own seal, sending a shock-wave through out all of the land of fire, watch out world a new runner is here with a few friends as well. Up For Adoption.


**This is another of my one-shots that I thought might interest someone to adopt, feel free to have a look to see if you might be interested, along with the other one-shot inspirations.**

 **A Speedy Fox's Reincarnation**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **Konohagakura no Sato**

 **Hospital**

Sitting by a bed in a private room sat an old man, "Oh Naruto-kun, please be okay," This old man is the reinstated 3rd Hokage, the young boy he was sitting next to was a young 7 year old Naruto Uzumaki, the reason why Naruto was in the hospital bed was because of one thing, "I can't believe how foolish you were, trying to replicate the exploding note after sneaking into the training grounds and seeing someone using one, (chuckle) I bet you thought it would be "awesome" to try and make one, (sigh) but you don't even realise how dangerous seals can be."

The 3rd Hokage was thinking back to the boy's own seal that holds the fox back as an example.

But what the aged Hokage didn't know was that inside Naruto's mindscape was another story.

 **Mindscape**

While the tag knocked Naruto out, along with his mind,as everyone knows Naruto's mindscape is a replica of a sewer, but because of the blast something was knocked loose, you could see a hole with a brick in the water, indicating that it fell from there, but because of that you can now see a pair of closed eyes, that suddenly burst open showing green eyes.

With a spinning sphere of blue energy, the being burst from the wall, showing an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, looking around in curiosity, the hedgehog decided to do what it did best, runs off in a random direction with a blue streak behind it.

You see due to a scheme by Eggman, along with the chaos emeralds, everyone on the Mobius' home world was reincarnated into what the ninja-world is now, though because of Eggman's "meddling" it wasn't as innocent as the Mobius' way of life, the mad-doctor ended up influencing the world into the warring state, before the Otsutsuki clan arrived.

Anyway, the little blue hedgehog was racing all over the place, until he skidded to a halt and blinked a few times, turning his head to a right, seeing a corridor he didn't go down in yet, "Oh well, I tried everywhere else."

Instead of running, the anthro decided to walk, "And ta think, I'm here all because of that mad-scientist egg-head, hopefully this'll lead me somewhere than a sewer."

After a while, the hedgehog came across a giant room with a large cage in front of him, "Well, it might not be a way out, but hey it's something at least."

Making his way towards the cage claws shot out between the gaps of the bars, though before they hit the hedgehog he jumped back a good distance, " **Who or what are you, no-one should be able to enter the brat's mind.** "

Appearing before the blue runner was a giant 9 tailed fox, looking at the small being with hate, yet the hedgehog looked up at the fox with a confidant smirk, "My name's Sonic the Hedgehog, and I got ta say, your pretty big and a bit fast, not as fast as me but just enough."

While the now named Sonic was talking, the fox then felt something between Sonic and Naruto, " **Wait, why do you feel like the same as the brat we're sealed in...** " The fox's eyes widened after a few minutes of thinking, " **The brat's your reincarnation, but you shouldn't be able to be here, unless, yes, of course, because the idiot didn't study seals, the shinigami seal and the note seal interacted with one another, creating a chain-reaction, allowing you to "break through" fully instead of just being a "base" for the brat's soul, hmmm.** "

Being sealed into 2 seal masters tend to leave some studying into seals.

Sonic, being who he is, was tapping his foot impatiently, he was never one to just sit still for long, "Hey fox, what the heck are you talking about?"

Deciding to explain what the fox thought had happened, along with chakra and how it made the ninja world today, with Sonic doing the same-thing, after thinking things through, Sonic decided to do one thing, "Hey, do you think you can give the kid my powers and a "memory-message" for me, since it seems my time has past, and if what you said is true then maybe some of my friends have been reincarnated as well."

* * *

A pink haired girl(Amy), a shy girl(Cream), a red-eyed woman(Vanilla), a broody boy(Shadow), a dango-lover(Rouge), a little (soon-to-be-follower-of-Naruto) baby(Tails) and a dog-boy(Knuckles) all sneezed at the same-time.

With the dango-lover dropping her dango on the floor, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The fox began thinking, from what the hedgehog said about his speed, it might help Naruto along the way, since the fox didn't want to be free while that mask man that controlled the mighty tailed beast of them all, until a time when the man was destroyed it'll be the lesser of 2 evils, plus if Naruto has Sonic's powers the boy wouldn't have need for it's chakra, along with possibly taking out the man in the mask.

All these positives out weigh the negitives, " **Very well, as soon as the transfer is finished you and the brat will have merged into one being, you'll be a dream to the boy, but as you said, some of your friends might have been reincarnated as well, since because of the seals chain-reaction might have caused a shock-wave around fire country.** "

The fox shifts it's chakra around Sonic, " **I'm not sure what will happen,** **y** **our speed might become a bloodline or something else, Naruto might gain other traits from you besides your personality.** "

Sonic just smirks, "Well, I've never been one to back down, so I guess it's time to dive into the deep end."

As the Chakra connects with Sonic a bright light engulfed the area.

* * *

 **Outside the mindscape**

Before the Hokage's eyes, young Naruto was covered in a bright light, once the light died down, laying on the bed was Naruto with blue streaks in his hair spiked back, his body has become stronger-looking, as though he was built for speed, the hospital clothes seem a bit too small for him now.

Calling for the doctors, since he is worried for Naruto.

Once the doctors have finished their scans, the main doctor began explaining what might have happened, "To be honest Hokage-sama, we are not sure what happened to him, from what we gather, it's almost like Naruto has gained a bloodline some how, we're not sure what his bloodline is but it is a body-type, the only way we'll know is if he uses it later."

Hearing such a surprising reveal, Hiruzen began planing, "Thank you doctor, please be sure to keep this as an S-Rank secret until we know for sure what his bloodline is."

With that the doctor nodded his head and left the room.

At this moment Hiruzen wished he had his pipe, but with it being the hospital and all, " Something tells me you and your new bloodline will make things more interesting, Naruto-kun."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I know there are quite a few stories where Naruto gets Sonic's speed and other things, but I thought, why not have Naruto and a few of his friends as the reincarnations of Sonic and his friends, as you can tell, I picked people who are more in-line with the main** **characters of Sonic for obvious reasons, though if you want to change anyone, then it is up to whoever adopts.**

 **As for Anko being Rouge's reincarnation, I'm basically going for personality.**

 **With Kuranei it's more motherly-instinct than personality.**

 **Each reincarnation ether has a mix of something from the Mobians that everyone should be able to tell which is which.**

 **Though if you want Sakura(Amy) to chase after Naruto(Sonic) instead of Sasuke(Shadow), then like I said, it's up to you, I'd just thought it would be funny with the same camaraderie/"love" as Sonic and Amy.**

 **If anyone is interested, please tell me when you've posted chapter 1, that way I'll announce the name of the story and who adopted it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Sonic.**


End file.
